1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to provisioning storage in computer systems including a SAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
SAN architecture places storage on its own dedicated network, removing data storage from both a direct attached server-to-disk SCSI bus and the main user network. This dedicated network most commonly uses Fibre Channel technology, a versatile, high-speed transport. The SAN includes one or more hosts that provide a point of interface with LAN users, as well as (in the case of large SANs) one or more fabric switches, SAN hubs and other devices to accommodate a large number of storage devices. The hardware (e.g. fabric switches, hubs, bridges, routers, cables, etc.) that connects workstations and servers to storage devices in a SAN is referred to as a “fabric.” The SAN fabric may enable server-to-storage device connectivity through Fibre Channel switching technology to a wide range of servers and storage devices.
Of major concern in systems implementing SANs may be storage provisioning. Storage provisioning may be defined as the procedure used to transition unallocated storage on a connected and available storage device to a state in which it is ready for use by a given host connected to the same SAN. In a typical configuration, a dozen or more individual procedures may need to be performed to provision storage, some of which may require the use of disparate tools and/or data included in a variety of user manuals or other sources.
For example, some of the first procedures to be performed in storage provisioning may be identifying characteristics of the host consumer along with the desired characteristics of the storage to be allocated in terms of size and availability. A host-based tool that includes information on applications running on the storage-consuming host may be used to generate the required storage characteristics. During a subsequent phase of provisioning, it may be necessary to locate a storage device on the SAN, which supports the desired storage characteristics and is capable of dynamically creating a volume of the required type. For these determinations, a tool containing topologic information about the SAN and detailed descriptions of individual storage devices may be required. Several such tools may be used to complete host storage provisioning.
Typically, the types of tools described above do not share data or context, do not provide a similar look and feel to the user, and do not share a user access point. Each tool may provide a different perspective and representation of the data and concepts relevant to its procedure. Because the procedures of the different tools are linked and have dependencies in storage provisioning, the user must manually transfer context and data among the tools in a typical SAN environment.